Ice Mistral Strike Force
Contact: Ice Mistral Level Range: 35 - 40 Notes: Requires 4 people Zone: St. Martial Location: In the Golden Giza Primary Enemy: Circle of Thorns Name: The Crystal of Serafina Badge: Crystal Keeper Badge Description: You have destroyed the psychic control network the Circle grew from shards of Serafina's Crystal, and recovered the crystal itself. = Missions = Agree to form a Strike Force Briefing So you're here. Looking for favor from my master, Scirocco, I suppose. Well, I suspect it'll be easy to earn. All he wants is a crystal, one belonging to the genie, Serafina. It's currently being held by the Circle of Thorns. Bring that crystal here, and Scirocco will smile on you. Scirocco is far too trusting, Strike Force. I am not. You haven't earned my faith just yet, and to do it you'll need to do more than treasure hunt. Prove yourself to me by unleashing your fury upon the Circle mages. I have had far too much experience with arrogant mystics who believe they know what is best for the world. After all, it was the Monks of the Four Winds who made me what I am, and they have since had cause to regret it. You'll need a name, something I can call you by. Perhaps Strike Force. Mission Objective The air down here is damp and cold. * Defeat all mages in temple ** Find the crystal! You found a shard, but the rest of the crystal is missing! You defeated the mages and recovered a shard of Serafina's crystal. Enemies Debriefing This isn't the crystal of Serafina! This is merely a shard! You'll have to do better than this, Strike Force Wild. My lord Scirocco is watching you. Find the crystal Briefing You were charged with bringing me Serafina's crystal, but you didn't do that. No. You brought me only a shard. Scirocco will not be contented with that, and neither will I. Get out there and find me that crystal! Now! The Circle broke it, so the Circle should know where the pieces are. I suggest you start with them. Mission Objective * Locate the Crystal ** Defeat 50 Circle of Thorns One of the Circle mages you defeated snarled, 'You're too late! Already, the network is begun! Starting in Sharkhead!' Enemies You feel a strange sensation when you walk into these caverns. * Destroy the network ** 3 crystals to destroy You can see that these Circle crystals are vibrating strongly. You have destroyed the crystals. Enemies Debriefing Strike Force Wild, I am not satisfied. I am, however, intrigued. The large pink crystals you describe seem to be similar to the crystals that grow in Oranbegan caverns, but I have never seen pink ones before. I wonder what their properties are? You are doing quite well. I am sure Scirocco will be pleased. Seek crystals in Primeva Briefing My lord Scirocco is sensitive to the vibrations of this network the Circle is building, though he doesn't yet know what it's for. He senses vibrations coming from Primeva. Go there, and bring me what you find. I still want the remainder of Serafina's crystal, Strike Force Wild. Don't forget that. Mission Objective You feel some strange vibrations through the water. * Destroy network in Primeva ** Seek shards, 8 crystals to destroy The mage was carrying another shard of Serafina's crystal. You destroyed the crystals and found another shard. Enemies Debriefing Another mere shard? Strike Force Wild, you must think me a fool to be satisfied with such poor gains. I am not. You will have to do far beter than this. Get a sample of the crystals Briefing It seems the Circle's network of crystals is expanding. Scirocco has sensed a portion of it has been placed on a cargo ship in Cap au Diable. Go there and get me a sample of the crystals they're using. I want to see what we're up against. It's likely the Circle's network has drawn new victims to it. I don't know what you'll be up against. I do know that, whoever's in there, I want them to feel my wrath. Destroy them! Mission Objective The deck plating reverberates with the strong vibrations of the crystals. * Defeat everyone in ship You have several samples of the crystal. Enemies Debriefing I'll have these crystals examined. Don't go far. I'm not through with you yet. Destroy the crystals Briefing I have information for you, Strike Force. I have had those crystal fragments you brought me analyzed. It seems that they are being grown from the crystal of Serafina! I believe the Circle is building a vast psychic network, bent on controlling everyone within the Rogue Isles, possibly the world. You and I cannot have that, Villain. And so you must do what you can to stop it. If Scirocco's senses are accurate, there is a great buildup of psionic crystals in St. Martial. Go there, and destroy them! I believe these crystals the Circle are using have been grown from the shards of Serafina's crystal. Recover the whole, and you may stop them entirely. Mission Objective The sound of the vibrations is nearly deafening. * Defeat everyone in office You have destroyed the crystals, and uncovered an important clue from one of the mages. Enemies Debriefing So, this Archus fancies himself invulnerable, does he? We'll see about that, Strike Force. It's time to take this fight to the source. I want Archus' head on a platter, and I want the crystal of Serafina! Defeat Archus Briefing Scirocco has sensed a vast amount of vibrations coming from a cavern in Primeva. It could well be that this is Archus's lair. I want you to find that Circle archmage, and I want you to wring his neck for me. If they even have necks under those cowls. Heh. If you find any sign of the crystal of Serafina, bring it back to me. If that Circle mage you met is to be believed, Archus will have quite a bit of protection. Be wary. Mission Objective The vibrations of the crystals are somehow fainter. Perhaps you haven't truly found the source. * Defeat Archus Notable NPCs: *Archus (Archvillain) You defeated Archus! Enemies Debriefing Archus is done for, his network destroyed, and the crystal of Serafina restored to Arachnos at last. Excellent. You have done well, Strike Force Wild. So well, that I will be forced to keep my eye upon you. It seems you have more power than I had realized. = Temporary Power = Upon successful completion of this Strike Force, a villain will earn the Enchantment of Serafina temporary power. = Badge = Completing The Crystal of Serafina Strike Force from Ice Mistral awards the Crystal Keeper Badge. Category:Trials and Task Forces